A Long Weekend
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Kendall has a boyfriend. An obstacle in James's eyes. But passable? Probably. Kames, Minnesota!fic, smut. For Kamesplus61!


**I'm not entirely happy with it, but whatever XD and it is two days late, because I couldn't get it finished. Enjoy!**

_**FRIDAY**_

James watched angrily from his place in front of his locker. While his hand darted around inside the locker as he pretended to intently look for something, his eyes were solely focused on the two guys he could see across the hallway. He hated one of them so much that he just wanted to run over and punch him in the face. But then that would upset the other one. The one that James definitely felt something for, and it wasn't hate.

The first one was tall and muscular (he even had an inch or two on James, and James was tall) with shiny black hair and tan skin. He always had that charming smile on his face that had half the population of the school falling at his feet. He was Jack Sanders, captain of the football team and number one on everyone's popularity list. Well, everyone except James.

The reason for this was because of who was there, with Jack. He was smaller, slimmer and had paler skin than Jack, with shaggy blonde hair that fell in long bangs across his forehead. James could probably spend all day describing him, how perfect he looked. While other people would see some of his facial features as impurities, like his nose or his eyebrows, he just thought they made him even more perfect. And that was just how he looked. He was the single most amazing person James had ever met; he was kind, funny, and a lot smarter than he let on. He was Kendall Knight, James's best friend since pre-K.

And Jack Sanders's boyfriend of two months.

Apparently Jack had liked Kendall for a while, but it had taken him 'forever' to actually ask him out. What many jealous girls (and a few jealous guys) often questioned was what Jack saw in Kendall. The two dating had increased Kendall's status quite a lot, but he claimed it didn't make a difference. Jack often invited Kendall to sit with him and all his friends at lunch (these were the times when James wanted to throw a smoothie in Jack's face), but Kendall always refused.

Right now, the (stupid) happy couple were sucking face across the hallway. Kendall's back was resting against the lockers, one hand resting on the back of Jack's neck, and Jack had one hand on Kendall's waist and the other was tangled in Kendall's hair. James really wished a teacher would come along and throw a bucket of water over them, or something. Maybe Mr Rocque, the music teacher; he was pretty tough.

Then one of Jack's footballer friends walked right past them, punching Jack on the shoulder as he did. "Hey, Jack! You coming to practice or what?" Jack nodded and then turned back to Kendall, saying something James couldn't hear. Then he grinned, pulling Kendall in for another hard kiss and slapping his ass before waking away. James let out a long sigh and turned back to his locker, not wanting to see anymore. Stupid Jack. Maybe if James joined the football team or started throwing more parties . . .

But he knew it was no good. Kendall was happy with Jack, and he didn't need James. Or even want him, for that matter.

"Hey, Jamie!"

James's head whacked off the locker door in fright. "Fuck!"

"Shit, are you ok?!" James felt a hand tilting his head down and brushing his hair aside. "You might get a bump there."

James pushed Kendall's hands away and looked at him. "Well, that's your fault," he chuckled. "Scaring me and all."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "So, it's Friday afternoon! It's officially the weekend, you wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Go get a burger, or pizza or something. Carlos and Logan are busy, so . . ." Kendall's face lit up. "We could go to that ice dream parlour, you know the new one with all the different toppings! Come on, let's go there!"

James chuckled, closing his locker and hoisting his backpack over his shoulder. "Ok. But since tomorrow is your special day, I feel it's only fair that I buy."

"I'm not complaining," Kendall grinned, grabbing James by the arm and pulling him down the hallway. "I like cookie dough and mini mashmallows the best!"

James bit his lip, fighting off the urge to say that he already kew.

They sat down in the ice cream parlour twenty minutes later, James with his cup of two massive scoops of bubblegum ice cream. "So," he began, keeping his tone light. "You and Jack. How's that going?"

Kendall gave a small smile, cheeks turning red. "Oh, pretty good, I guess."

Too bad, James thought to himself with a sigh.

**_SATURDAY_**

"Wakey, wakey! James, up, NOW!"

James slowly sat up, squinting as morning light shone through the curtains Carlos had just yanked apart. Logan was there too, beaming at him. "How did you guys get in here?"

"I know where you keep the key!" Logan said cheerfully, sitting on the chair at James's desk. "C'mon, get dressed! Don't you know what day it is?"

James sat up, not sure what he was getting at. "Of course I do! It's Kendall's birthday."

"Not just any birthday," Carlos smirked, leaning against the desk. "He's sixteen today! And legal, which I'm sure you've been waiting for—"

Carlos had to duck to avoid getting an alarm clock in the face. "Hey, don't deny it! Today's as good a day as any to tell him how you feel."

James sighed and ran a hand through his already messed up hair. "Carlos, I dunno if I can do that. He might react badly."

"You never know unless you try," Logan shrugged. "Am I right or am I right?"

James sighed. "Let's just go. I wanna see him . . ."

A while later, James unlocked the back door and they all walked into the Knights' house. Logan walked over to the fridge, looking at the note taped to it. "Mrs Knight took Katie out for a haircut. Knowing her, she'll probably be gone most of the day." Logan turned to James with a grin. "Plenty of time." Carlos opened the fridge. "Hey, Logan! Let's make birthday pancakes for Kendall!"

James rolled his eyes and went to the hallway and up the stairs. He opened the door to Kendall's room and peeked in. Kendall was curled up under the comforter, the curtains shut to block all the light getting into the room. He walked over to the bed, unable to hide the smile on his face. Kendall looked so cute when he was asleep, so innocent. And small.

He bent down until their faces were level. "Kendall?" He tried the approach Carlos had used on him. "Wakey wakey . . ." He went and opened the curtains.

He heard a groan from under the comforter. "G'way," Kendall murmured, hiding underneath it. "I'm asleep."

"C'mon, Kendall. I'm not gonna let you spend your birthday in bed!" He pulled the comforter off and tossed it onto the floor. Kendall looked up at him, blinking sleepily.

"Hi, James," he mumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his unruly hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, Carlos and Logan came to see you," James grinned, sitting next to him. "They're making you pancakes. Happy birthday, blondie."

"Thank you," Kendall smiled softly, throwing the comforter back and getting out of bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes, I wanna get dressed."

James winked at him and walked downstairs, siting at the kitchen table and watching Logan and Carlos cook enough pancakes to pile all over a large plate. Then they set a plate for each of them on the table and dumped some syrup and other pancake stuff on the the table next to them. Carlos and Logan sat down. "Is he coming?" Logan asked.

James nodded, sighing as he thought to himself. What if he did tell Kendall how he felt? What would happen?

There were three options.

One. Kendall would end up liking him too, and would dump Jack for him.

Two. Kendall would politely tell him that he was flattered and all, but he was dating jack and simply preferred him. Thus he would stay as one half of the (stupid) happy couple, and their friendship would become awkward and forced.

Three. Kendall would reject him completely and never speak to him again.

James bit his hip. Maybe silence was golden in this case after all.

Then Kendall walked in, dressed in the usual skinny jeans, tank top and flannel shirt. "Hi, Carlos, hi Logan," he grinned, sitting down with them. "These look good."

"Then eat as many as you want," Carlos grinned, piling his plate high. "They're yours..

"Thanks," Kendall smiled, pouring syrup all over them and picking up his fork.

The four were halfway through their pancakes when Kendall's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, gave a long sigh and answered it. "Hi, baby."

Carlos, Logan and James exchanged looks. This wasn't the reaction they would have expected.

"I'm just here with my friends . . . Uh huh . . . Really? Aww, you're sweet." Kendall's face lit up. "No, I'm not doing anything . . . Oh. Right. Yeah, ok." Kendall sighed. "We'll see . . . Mmm, love you too. Ok, bye." Kendall hung up and dumped his phone one the table, resting his head in his hands with a long sigh.

"Something wrong, blondie?" Carlos asked.

"Jack's coming over to take me out." But Kendall didn't sound very happy. Logan pointed it out.

Kendall shrugged. "I am happy, I guess. He can be really sweet when he wants to be. It's just . . ."

"What?" Logan persisted.

"Me and Jack aren't the best lately. We had another fight last night," Kendall replied with a sigh. "Don't worry about it."

James sat in front of Kendall with a despairing sigh. "Kendall, you should talk to us about it. We know how much he upsets you, but you never say anything. Suffering in silence isn't good for you."

"James is right," Logan said with a nod, sitting next to Kendall, while Carlos sat down too. "We're your friends; you can tell us anything."

Kendall looked at all of them doubtfully. "It's kind of embarrassing . . ."

"Come on, tell us," Logan encouraged him gently.

Kendall bit his lip, looking down at the table. "It's about sex," he mumbled at last, cheeks turning pink.

"Oh." Logan cheeks turned pink too, being the prudish nerd that he was. "Um . . . specify?"

"He wants to have sex, and I don't." Kendall looked up at them again. "I'm just not ready for it. But he doesn't listen to me." He pushed his plate away. "He'll be bring me for food. I'm not really that hungry anyway . . ." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry to be such a wonder."

"Don't worry about it," Carlos said with a grin. "Go on, go pretty yourself up for your boyfriend."

Kendall rolled his eyes, standing up. "Dorks."

Then fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. James decided to go answer it, and Jack walked in, looking just as asshole-ish as usual. Kendall came skipping down the stairs, looking delighted to see him. And after some debating, Logan, Carlos and James decided to just send the day playing Kendall's video games and eating his snacks.

* * *

Logan and Carlos were gone. James had gone too. But then he realised he left his phone in Kendall's house. So he went back, slipping in again through the back door. It was only as he was walking upstairs towards Kendall's room (since that was where the game console was) he suddenly heard voices. Movement, a little creak of bed strings. And a moan.

"Kendall, you're so hot . . ."

James froze. He did not want this to be happening! He couldn't believe it; Kendall had said he didn't want to have sex yet. Without thinking, he darted behind Katie's bedroom door and listened carefully.

"Jack, stop it . . . no, seriously, Jack. I told you I didn't wanna do this yet."

James heard an aggravated groan. "Kendall, if you're not ready now, you never will be! Don't you want our relationship to develop at all?"

James gritted his teeth. This was totally unfair. Jack was manipulating him to do what he wanted. Then again, that was one thing Jack Sanders, captain of the football team and number one on the popularity list, did best. Hell, maybe that was how he'd earned his popularity.

"Jack, I said no!" Kendall sounded pissed off now. "I don't wanna do it with you! Especially not if you're going to act like this!"

"Why are you getting so mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Trying to force me into giving you someone I don't wanna give you isn't wrong? You're such an ass!"

"Don't call me that, you little whore!"

"I'm hardly a whore if I won't put out for you, am I?" James could just see Kendall smirking now and had to smile.

Then he heard it. The loud, harsh sound. He froze. He didn't . . . he couldn't have . . . He heard a gasp. "Oh God, Kendall . . ."

"Get out." James's heart broke at the sound. Kendall sounded so unhappy.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Just get out!" Kendall's voice rose into a shriek. "Leave me alone!"

"Please!" James heard Jack's voice crack and was surprised. "I'm so sorry . . . can I talk to you in school tomorrow?" He sounded so desperate that James thought he actually cared.

Then James heard crying, and Jack whispering to Kendall. "Shh, it's ok . . . don't . . ."

"Jack, I don't wanna do this anymore. I . . ." A pause. "I don't want to go out with you anymore."

"What?" Another pause. "You can't be serious . . ."

"I am, Jack. I think this need to end, right now."

"But I really like you—"

"You'll get over me. And you know it." Another pause. "Goodbye, Jack."

Then Kendall's door opened and Jack came out, walking down the stairs and out the front door. James hesitated for a second before peeking around Kendall's door. Kendall was lying on his side with his back to the door. There was a trembling in his shoulders and a sobbing noise coming from him. James wandered over to the bed and sat down next to him. He placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, sitting on the bed. Kendall leaped in fright, turning around to stare at James. "Oh. Hi." He wiped at his eyes, sniffling mournfully. "I don't even know why I'm crying. It's not like we were gonna get married or something . . ."

James didn't say anything. He just pulled Kendall into a gentle hug, one hand moving up to rest on his burning cheek. "I know."

Kendall gave a weak sniffle, holding onto James tightly. "I'm sorry to burden you with my stupidity."

"Don't be silly. I'm always here for you, Kendall." James paused. "You mean a lot to me, you know that."

Kendall looked up at James, eyes wide and lips pouted. "Stay with me tonight?"

James was surprised. "Huh?"

"You don't have to, I just . . ." Kendall blushed. "I don't really want you to leave."

"I'll stay," James replied immediately. "Of course I'll stay."

"I can get the blowup mattress for you, if you want," Kendall said shyly. "You can sleep where you want."

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer a bed," James replied casually.

Fifteen minutes later and Kendall and James were tucked up in Kendall's bed, James wearing just his boxers and a tshirt he borrowed from Kendall. While Kendall wore a t-shirt and those plaid pyjama pants he seemed to love. "It's just like when we were kids," Kendall whispered through the darkness. "When ee had sleepovers we just slept in the same bed."

"We shared a bath too," James chuckled, just about able to make out Kendall's features in the low light. God, he really loved that smile. "Imagine doing that now; we wouldn't even fit."

"Plus I'd have to see you naked," Kendall teased. "Gross."

"Oh please, I have an amazing body. What do you have?"

"A brain." Kendall giggled, moving his hand up and poking James on the nose. "You should get one."

"Haha." James snuggled down into the pillow. "Go to sleep, blondie. You're making me breakfast in the morning."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Goodnight James."

**_SUNDAY_**

James woke up first, and so he spent a while of the morning watching ke sleep. He was so beautiful, and James could never get enough.

Then when ke woke up, they just lay there and talked again for a while. Until ke said something that pretty much changed their whole morning.

"You wanna know something?" Kendall asked, sitting up and leaning on one elbow.

"Sure. What is it?"

Kendall sighed. "I'm so ready to have sex."

James's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Kendall lay back down next to him, lying on his back and looking at James. "The problem with Jack wasn't that I wasn't ready, because I am. He just isn't the one I wanted to share it with. I mean, if the perfect guy to lose my v card to was here with me right now, I'd probably have sex with him. I just didn't want it with Jack, know what I mean?"

"Sort of," James said slowly.

"And I wanted to tell you guys, but in the end I just told you I wasn't ready. It was easier than trying to explain, because Jack was my boyfriend and I'm supposed to wanna do it with him, but I didn't. I didn't want to at all."

"Well, maybe you need to find someone new," James suggested.

"Maybe," Kendall sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "But who'd go for me now?"

James took a deep breath. _Oh my God, just say it, it's the perfect moment!_

_But I can't, he'll reject me!_

_At least you'll have told him! SAY IT!_

"I would," James said shakily, squeezing his eyes shut. Shit, no going back now.

Kendall rolled over to look at James, eyes wide. "What?"

James opened his eyes again, turning to look at Kendall. "I would go for you," he repeated, trying to keep his voice steady. "Because I like you, I really like you, Kendall."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Kendall demanded, looking shocked. "Before any of this shit happened, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna lose you, Kendall. You mean so much to me."

"James . . ." Kendall bit his lip. "I need to think about it. This is just . . . I don't know what to say."

"Ok." James stood up. "I think I should go." He kept his eyes on the floor as he reached for his jeans and his shirt, pulling them on.

He walked towards the door, stepping into his shoes amd wishing like crazy he hadn't said a word.

"James, wait."

James turned around, breath catching in his throat when Kendall walked up to him. "I've thought about it."

James's jaw dropped. "It's only been a few minutes."

"I don't like to beat about the bush with these things. And I did think about it." Kendall bit his lip, stepping closer to James. "I wanna try something, if you'll let me."

"Ok," James whispered.

He gave a startled squeak when Kendall slowly cupped his cheeks and kissed him. James let his eyes drift shut, slowly bringing his hands up to hold Kendall's waist gently. What he'd always wanted to happen was finally here Kendall was kissing him. He was sighing and licking at James's lip and kissing him.

James opened his mouth slowly and let Kendall's tongue slide into his mouth, licking against it gently with his own. Kendall gave this happy little moan that James found so sexy as he slid his hands around James's neck, one threading through his dark hair and holding onto it. James pulled back breathlessly. Not because he wanted to stop. But he wanted to make sure Kendall wanted this as much as he did. That he wasn't just acting on teenage hormones or something.

"Why did you stop?" Kendall asked, lips pouting. Fuck, James wanted to kiss that pout away so bad.

"I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing," James said quietly. "And that you want this. I don't wanna take advantage of you. I mean, you just broke up with Jack and . . ."

"Shh." Kendall gave a sweet smile, resting his head against James's shoulder. "I know exactly what I'm doing. There's nobody better than you, Jamie." He paused. "If I wanna stop, I'll tell you. I promise."

James nodded. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Kendall said firmly, before kissing James again.

James gripped Kendall's hips tightly, gasping when Kendall's tongue licked all over his mouth, just little a little kitty cat. He briefly fought a little battle in his head, before sliding his hands to the small of Kendall's back. No protests. He slid his hands down a little lower. And a little lower. And still Kendall kissed him, totally unfazed. James's hands slid down over Kendall's ass, cupping it gently. Yes. Kendall gave a little giggle as James squeezed his ass, before moving his lips down to kiss the brunette's neck. James moaned as the felt Kendall's teeth graze against his neck.

James gasped as Kendall lightly sucked on his neck, before slipping one hand up around Kendall's back, bending down and hoisting Kendall up against him. Kendall squeaked, laughing as James stumbled forward, holding him in his arms before crashing them both onto the bed. Kendall was immediately pinned underneath James, arms up by his head as James attacked his mouth, sticking his tongue right down his throat.

Kendall moaned loudly, legs wrapping around James's lower back as he started to roll his hips up against him. James grinned, grinding his hips down against Kendall's as his hands slipped underneath the blonde's shirt. "Take it off," Kendall gasped, pulling back and holding his arms up. "I want it all off."

James yanked Kendall's shirt over his head, tossing it away and grabbing at Kendall's pyjama pants, pulling them off too. When Kendall was completely naked and James had briefly stopped so Kendall could take his t-shirt off, James leaned down and rested his lips against Kendall's collarbone. Kendall gave a happy little whimper as James trailed his tongue down his chest, flicking it first over one erect nipple, and then the other. Kendall whined, bucking his hips up impatiently. "Please, James . . ."

"Shh," James grinned. "I've wanted this for months, I'm gonna take my time."

Kendall moaned weakly as James licked at his navel, carefully trailing down and kissing Kendall's hip. Then his inner thigh. Then he finally stopped at Kendall's cock, giving it a small lick. Kendall gasped, hips flexing. "J-James, don't fucking tease me— uunngghh . . ."

James sucked at Kendall's dick happily, leaving little kisses amd licks all over it. Then he took hold of Kendall's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, hoisting the blonde's lower body up a little bit. Then he leaned in and pulled Kendall's cheeks apart, flattening his tongue and pressing it against Kendall's hole.

Kendall screamed, throwing his head back against the bed. "Oh god, do that again James . . . oh fuck!"

James licked at Kendall's hole slowly, sliding his tongue inside briefly before moving back out and pressing his lips up against Kendall's hole, giving it a light kiss.

He pushed Kendall's legs around his waist. "Do you have any lube?" he asked.

Kendall nodded, pointing to the nightstand. "Bottom drawer."

James grabbed it and spilled some out onto his fingers. "Umm . . . just relax, ok? It'll feel better if you do."

Kendall nodded, and James didn't wait another second before sliding one finger up into Kendall's tight heat. Kendall moaned weakly, eyes fluttering shut as his hands gripped the sheets. James pumped the finger in and out gently before adding another. "Shh," he cooed, leaning down and kissing Kendall as a third finger slipped in, the three jabbing up against Kendall's prostate.

Kendall gasped, hands mopping up to grip James's biceps tightly. "Ohhh . . ."

James chuckled, twisting the fingers around carefully. "You ready for the whole thing?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, spreading his legs further apart and smiling a little nervously.

And so James pushed inside of Kendall slowly, beginning to move his hips gently against the blonde's. Kendall moaned loudly, rolling his hips down. "Faster," he whined immediately. "I want more . . ."

So James went faster,napping his hips forward, thrusting into Kendall and moaning. "God, you're so tight . . ."

"Fuck me harder!" Kendall moaned, hands clawing at James's arms. "Oh my—"

"Fuck," James grunted as he slammed into Kendall again. "I'm close . . ."

"Me too," Kendall gasped, squeezing James's hips with his legs. "Mmm . . . fuck me so deep, Jamie . . ."

And that was exactly what James did, moaning as he came hard into Kendall, Kendall coming undone a second later, whimpering as he released all over the both of them. James collapsed on top of him,completely drained. Kendall slowly lifted the comforter and draped it over the both of them, kissing James's neck gently. "We can get up later," he said softly.

James nodded, slowly pulling out and wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Yeah," he replied.

There was silence for a second or two.

"And you're still making me breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

**There it is. Hope you like it Jarrett! XD**


End file.
